Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Yes *No (Go to Choice 4) Choice 3 *Ombre Braid (��12) *Brunette Bangs *Brunette Ponytail *Black Curls *Blonde Waves Choice 4 *Gulp! Yeah, that's me, alright... *No, it can't be... (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Ellie". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your last name? Default is "Wheeler". Choice 7 *Confirm. *Go back. (Go back to Choice 5) Choice 8 *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! Chapter One: The Boy With The Car Choices Choice 1 *Beeeeep, beeeeep, beeeeep! (No effect) Choice 2 *Pretty cute! (No effect) *Same as always... (No effect) Choice 3 *An omelet. (Path A) (No effect) *A Belgian waffle. (Path B) (No effect) *All the bacon we've got! (Path C) (No effect) Choice 4 (Path A) *Perfect! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) *Yummm! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path C) *Oh heck yes. (No effect) Choice 5 *Unwrap it. (No effect) Choice 6 *A charm bracelet. (No effect) Choice 7 *It's beautiful. (No effect) *It'll always remind me of her. (No effect) *Mom would be proud of you too. (No effect) Choice 8 *Don't you trust me? (No effect) *I'm an adult now. (No effect) Choice 9 *Daydream about it. (No effect) Choice 10 *Vote! (No effect) *Buy a lotto ticket! (No effect) *Get a tattoo! (No effect) Choice 11 *Being the best I can be. (No effect) *Finally falling in love. (No effect) *Getting the hell out of L.A. (No effect) Choice 12 *Take his hand. (No effect) *Get up on your own. (No effect) Choice 13 *You'd better. (No effect) *Maybe. (No effect) *That's not really my scene... (No effect) Choice 14 *Buy this item! (��12) (No effect) *No thanks (No effect) This item is called "At First Sight". Choice 15 *A party. (No effect) *A small get-together with a couple of friends. (No effect) *Riya's house to study. (No effect) Choice 16 *Epic! (No effect) *Total chaos! (No effect) Choice 17 *Hit the dance floor! (No effect) *Go check out the food. (No effect) *Stay by this wall, where it's safe. (No effect) Choice 18 *Hey. (No effect) *Is this girl bothering you? (No effect) *Stop me if you've heard this one... (No effect) Choice 19 *Not at all. (No effect) *Very. (Path A) Choice 20 (Path A) *Dangerous. (No effect) *Preposterously hot. (No effect) Choice 21 *Let's go. (��15) (No effect) *Let's stay here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Then what's your story? (No effect) *What made you love cars so much? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Not anymore there's not. (No effect) *I'm not the girl you think I am. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Was this your plan all along? (No effect) *Nice reflexes. (No effect) Choice 22 This is a timed choice! *Grab Logan's hand! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stumble! (No effect) If the timer ends, you fall. Choice 23 *Get in! (No effect) Choice 24 *Maybe we should stop... (No effect) *Step on it! (No effect) Choice 25 *Here they come! (No effect) Choice 26 This is a timed choice! *I trust you! (No effect) *No way! (No effect) Choice 27 *I almost want to do that again! (No effect) *Let's never do that again! (No effect) Choice 28 *No one's ever called me beautiful before. (No effect) *You're the one who's gonna get me in trouble. (No effect) Choice 29 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Say goodnight. (No effect) Chapter Two: Troublemaker Choices Choice 1 *Oh, that? (No effect) Choice 2 *Riya. (No effect) *A boy I met. (No effect) Choice 3 *Boring. (No effect) *Crazy! (No effect) *Not as exciting as yours, I bet! (No effect) Choice 4 *'For my favorite girl.' (No effect) Choice 5 *Bzz-bzzzzz... (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *Scream! (No effect) *Hit him with a frying pan! (No effect) If the timer runs out, you freeze and do nothing. Choice 7 *Wave back... (No effect) Choice 8 *A lady never tells. (No effect) *Logan got me out. (No effect) Choice 9 *Buy this item! (��25) (No effect) *No thanks (No effect) This item is called "Fastlane". Choice 10 *Is he talking to you? (No effect) Choice 11 *Maybe a little lost... (No effect) *Who wants to know? (No effect) Choice 12 *Just giving me directions. (No effect) *Harassing me. (No effect) Choice 13 *Maple-berry waffle sandwich! (No effect) *Mango habanero wings with pretzel bites! (No effect) *Quadruple-decker grilled cheese! (No effect) Choice 14 *Date. (No effect) *Friend. (No effect) Choice 15 *Kaneko's car keys. (No effect) Choice 16 *What's the deal with that guy? (No effect) *I thought tonight was going to be about you and me. (No effect) Choice 17 *Lead the way. (��16) (No effect) *I only dance in private. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Wrap your arms over his shoulders. (No effect) *Turn around. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Girls? (No effect) *Clubs? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I really need you to kiss me right now. (No effect) *You're really, really good at dancing. (No effect) Choice 18 *Ignore them, Vaughn. The truck belongs to you. (No effect) *Logan, you've gotta win it back! (No effect) Choice 19 *Oh no... (No effect) Choice 20 *He can't be serious! (No effect) Choice 21 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What did M.P.C. stand for again? The correct answer is "Mercy Park Crew". Choice 22 *Too dangerous. (No effect) *Going to cheat. (No effect) Choice 23 *Thought you'd never ask. (��18) (No effect) *I can't. But do this for Vaughn. (No effect) Logan wins the race if you took this premium choice. Logan loses the race but he still wins the bet against Salazar by finishing ahead of him if you did not take this premium choice. Choice 24 *That thing looks fast. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Brake! (No effect) *Let him! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Ram him back! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Take a shortcut! (No effect) *Use a boost! (Path A) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *A nitrous oxide tank. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Kiss Logan. (No effect) *Hug Logan. (No effect) Choice 25 *Awesome. (No effect) *Terrifying. (No effect) Choice 26 *Logan didn't do anything wrong! (No effect) *The only narcissist here is you. (No effect) Choice 27 *'M.P.C.' (No effect) Chapter Three: Always Watch Your Back Choices Choice 1 *Motion-sick. (No effect) *Nervous to meet your, uh, friends. (No effect) Choice 2 *Offer a handshake. (No effect) *Back away slowly. (No effect) Choice 3 *Um... thanks? (No effect) *You're pretty cute yourself. (No effect) Choice 4 *Cool! (No effect) *Unsafe... (No effect) Choice 5 *Greet Colt. (No effect) *Ignore him. (No effect) Choice 6 *Colt? (Path A) *You? (Path B) Choice 7 (Path A) *I like looking at him. *I don't know him. (No effect) *What's to like? (No effect) Choice 7 (Path B) *Should I watch my back around you? (No effect) *''You'' don't seem dangerous to me. (No effect) *Not trusting anyone sounds like a lonely life. (No effect) Choice 8 *Smart. (No effect) *Sad. (No effect) Choice 9 *Play with Logan's crew. (��16) (No effect) *Sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *A striped ball. (No effect) *A solid ball. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I could use a hand. (No effect) *I'd rather watch you do it. *Not a chance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Choke on this, Colt. (No effect) *Why are you so obsessed with me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Winner gets a kiss. (No effect) *Loser runs around the block in their underwear. (Non effect) Diamond Choice 5 *The striped ball. (No effect) *The solid ball. (No effect) You win if you aim for the same type of ball you chose in Diamond Choice 1. Choice 10 *Agree with Toby. (No effect) *Don't know much about cars. (No effect) Choice 11 *Press it down. Choice 12 *Hold that down too. Choice 13 *Move it left and up... Choice 14 *Rev the engine. Choice 15 *Release it...slowly... Choice 16 *Hold it steady. (No effect) *Turn it counterclockwise. (No effect) *Turn it clockwise. (No effect) Choice 17 *Let's keep driving. (��20) (No effect) *That's as much as I can handle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Check my mirrors. (No effect) *Floor it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *What is it? Diamond Choice 8 *Your crew. (No effect) *Me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Keep it straight. *Steer left. *Steer right. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss Logan. (No effect) *Comfort him. (No effect) Choice 18 *Oh. Okay. (No effect) *No, you didn't. (Path A) Choice 19 (Path A) *I understand why you feel like you have to do this. (No effect) *I think you could be better than this. (No effect) Choice 20 *Buy this item! (��25) (No effect) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Changing Gear." Choice 21 *Are you sure you're after the right guys? (No effect) *Who cares about some rich guy losing their car? (No effect) *I hope you nail those jerks. (No effect) Choice 22 *Used for jabbing people when they fall asleep. *Formed by the radius and ulna. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Chapter Four: To Protect and Serve Choices Choice 1 *Dad's going to get hurt! (No effect) *Logan's going to get caught! (No effect) Choice 2 *I need you to stay safe. (No effect) *Listen to your partner. (No effect) Choice 3 * Text Logan. (No effect) Choice 4 *Wave your hands like crazy! (No effect) *Jump in front of the bus! (No effect) *Throw something! (No effect) Choice 5 *In the underground parking garage. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *In the elevator. (No effect) Choice 6 *Never seen one like that before. (No effect) Choice 7 *Announce yourself. (No effect) *Quietly get Logan's attention. (No effect) Choice 8 *My dad's a cop! (No effect) *Just trust me! (No effect) If you choose the second option, the gang will find out your dad is a cop just prior to Choice 10 anyway. Choice 9 *We'll escape in the car...together. (��17) (No effect) *We need to leave it behind! (No effect but the police will take the car into evidence) Diamond Choice 1 *Duck! (No effect) *Switch on Logan's high-beams! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Slip left! (No effect) *Slip right! (No effect) *Keep it straight! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 3 *The mall! (No effect) *The loading dock! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Tease him. (No effect) Choice 10 *I'm sorry. I was protecting myself. (No effect) *You hid stuff from me too. (No effect) *You all owe me big time. (No effect) Choice 11 *Logan! (No effect) *Colt! (No effect) Choice 12 *Just a couple days. (No effect) *He doesn't tell me anything. (No effect) Choice 13-15 *Take a closer look... (No effect) Choice 16 *2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow (��15) (No effect) *1969 Chateaux Panther XX (��15) (No effect) *1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A (No effect) Choice 17 *Ignore her. (No effect) *Trash-talk her. (No effect) Choice 18 *Study double-date with Logan, Riya, and Darius. (��20) (No effect) *Cancel on Logan to study. (No effect) *Blow off your friends to drive with Logan. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I didn't think you went to school. (No effect) *Where did you learn about those? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Have you thought about going back to school? (No effect) *You have me extremely turned on right now. (No effect) (Path A) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) *Hush him with a kiss. (No effect) *Hush him with a hand over his mouth. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Are you becoming a permanent member of our study group? (No effect) *Was this as good as the evening you had planned? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Elvis. (No effect) *Sinatra. (No effect) *'What's New, Pussycat?' (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss Logan as you spin. (No effect) *Let Logan dip you. (No effect) Choice 19 *I can't wait to attend Langston College! (No effect) *I'm terrified I'll ruin my entire future. (No effect) Choice 20 *Your charm bracelet. (No effect) Chapter Five: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance